Turning Japanese
Turning Japanese is the first episode of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. After escaping from from Cyrille Le Paradox's museum in Paris, the Cooper Gang uses a stolen samurai dagger to time travel to Feudal Japan. There, they hope to free Rioichi Cooper, master sushi chef and ninja, from imprisonment by a modern-day enemy. Jobs Plot Photo Op Upon arriving in Feudal Japan, Bentley sends Sly out for reconnaissance. He directs him to several locations throughout the village. *'Boar Guard Armor:' Suit of armor worn by the large Boar guards. Sly will later steal a suit of armor from them. *'Dragon Gates:' Locked gates to El Jefe's palace. *'Geisha House:' One of El Jefe's favorite places to frequent. *'Imperial Prison:' The place where Rioichi Cooper is being held. *'Sushi House:' Rioichi's place of business. Closed down and under guard. After taking these photos, Sly sees El Jefe exiting the Geisha House. He takes a shot of him for Bentley, who recognizes him as a modern-day warlord. In other words, he had to have come here using a time machine just like the Cooper Gang. Breakout! Sly learned that his ancestor Rioichi Cooper was being held in the Imperial Prison. There was no way to gain entrance to the prison except through the front door, so Sly stole the components of a disguise to get inside. After gathering all parts of the Samurai Costume—helmet, chestplate and leggings—Sly approached the boar guard standing in front of the prison entrance. Sly ordered the guard to grant him entrance, but the guard was suspicious of Sly due to his small stature and asked his name. Sly replied that he was Major Muggshot, though the guard had never heard of Muggshot and still denied letting him in. Sly then threatened to tell the General about the guard's defiance and jokingly said that the General loved pork chops. As he was leaving, the guard called him back, told him that he had made a mistake and let Sly pass. Inside the prison, Sly found guards patrolling every hallway. He equipped the Samurai Costume throughout, and any guards who saw him let him continue on. He reached a cliff where he could see Rioichi's cage. When Sly called out to Rioichi and told him of his intentions to break him out, Rioichi explained to Sly that he would need to make his way to the dragon bridge. As he was making his way to the bridge, Sly encountered the prison's security: statues that breathed fire and giant swinging axes. He was able to use the costume to pass through the fire unscathed, but he had to be careful around the axes, as the costume was not powerful enough to shield him from them. Sly soon reached the dragon bridge only to find it blocked by a gate and guarded. He pickpocketed the gate's key from one of the guards and opened it. Sly then began making his way across the bridge to Rioichi's cage. Along the way, he stepped on a pressure plate that caused the bridge to give away and fall into the pit below. Two fireball spitting statues rose in place of the bridge and began shooting at Sly. He utilized the Samurai Costume's shield to deflect the fireballs back at their deliverers and destroy them. After taking out the security, Sly made it to Rioichi's cage. Rioichi remarked that although he did not know the identity of the one who freed him, he knew that he would have had to be a true Cooper to have been able to reach his cage. At this, Sly revealed to Rioichi that he was indeed a Cooper and that he had come from the future to rescue his ancestor. He then broke the lock to Rioichi's cage and the two escaped from the prison. Sushi House Startup After being freed from the Imperial Prison by his descendant Sly Cooper, Rioichi Cooper sought to reclaim his sushi shop from El Jefe. First Sly, using his Samurai Costume, dismissed the patrols guarding the entrance of the shop and took their place. He then used his shield to boost Rioichi up to the window, who opened it and jumped inside. Inside the sushi shop, Rioichi retrieved his dual canes and was briefed by Bentley. Bentley remarked on Rioichi's ingenuity to use his sushi knives as door keys, but told him that the guards patrolling the restaurant were in possession of the knives and had set up various security systems. After the conversation, Rioichi practiced his Leaping Dragon Technique and used it to sneak through the shop. He came to a guard whom Bentley detected one of Rioichi's knives from. Rioichi pickpocketed his carving knife from the guard and used it to open the first door of the shop. Past the door, Rioichi came to a laser field blocking the path forward. He used the Leaping Dragon to get across. After getting past another wall via a wire, he pickpocketed his fillet knife and opened the second door. Rioichi entered a room full of guards. Using the rafters, he made his way to the location of the guard who was carrying his final knife and pickpocketed it from him. Rioichi unlocked the final door an opened it to reveal the power switch to the entire restaurant. He pulled it and powered on his restaurant, sending a message to El Jefe. Something's Fishy Bentley and Murray arrived at the Sashimi Caverns. Murray expressed his enthusiasm about going fishing, but Bentley explained that they were on no vacation. The entrance to the caverns was locked with a high-tech security system, marking El Jefe's presence in the area as well. Bentley hacked the security system and gained entrance to the Sashimi Caverns. The duo began making their way into the caverns. While doing so, they came across a group of Mammoth Lightning Bugs blocking their path forward. To lure them off Murray utilized a Giant Lamp Leaf, a natural attractor of the bugs. Once they were out of the way, Bentley and Murray continued on. After getting past other lightning bugs, they reached a large pond. The pond was the location where Rioichi, prior to El Jefe's arrival and his imprisonment, gathered fresh fish to prepare his sushi with. Neither Bentley nor Murray had brought a fishing pole with them, so Bentley used a magnet from Murray's toy robot instead. He calibrated the device to hone in on the fish's electrical fields and attract them in. Once Bentley had caught eight different species of fish, him and Murray left the Sashimi Caverns and brought the fish back to Rioichi, who would then use them to bring some life back into his sushi shop. Pretty in Pinker From his observations Bentley found out that El Jefe was coming out of his palace only to speak with Madame Geisha. To find out what El Jefe was telling her, they would need to impersonate her by stealing her costume. Madame Geisha's costume was located inside the Geisha House, the front door of which was locked. Rioichi sneaked into the building through a hatch on the roof. Inside, Rioichi spotted the costume stored within a locked container. The container could be opened from the top, but its lock mechanism implied that it was opened remotely. Rioichi then made his way through the Geisha House to find the control devices. He soon found a terminal in one of the rooms. Bentley hacked into the terminal and was able to unlock the container. Rioichi made his way back through and opened the container for Murray. Murray lowered down on a wire, which Rioichi remarked on being too thin for Murray's size, to quietly steal Madame Geisha's costume. However, the wire snapped and Murray fell straight into the container. It collapsed under Murray's force and the commotion from the destruction caused several guards to take notice and investigate what had happened. Murray, who was forced to test out the costume sooner than expected, put it on and when the guards began to question the one responsible, then they saw the supposed Madame Geisha. Murray introduced himself to the guards and proceeded to start dancing in front of them. Although the guards were amazed and infatuated with Murray, Rioichi looked away. Once he was done with his routine, Murray waved goodbye to the group of guards and left backstage. Tiger Tail Bentley deployed his RC car near El Jefe's location on a bridge. The car was implemented with a miniature microphone that would be able to pick up anything El Jefe said to himself. Bentley's RC car followed El Jefe to the Imperial Prison. There, the tiger remarked on the magnificence of the building, though stated that it paled in comparison to the grandeur of his statue fortress. Bentley assumed that this fortress was where El Jefe was hiding out all the time. El Jefe then mumbled that nobody would guess that the fortress gates' switch was underneath his palace's bridge. As El Jefe leapt across the rooftops, Bentley's RC car followed on the ground. The next location he stopped was outside the Sashimi Caverns. Bentley then followed El Jefe to the front of the Geisha House. El Jefe became suspicious that he was being followed, and upon looking behind him he spotted a chicken—which was really Bentley's RC car in disguise—on the ground. Dismissing his suspicions as paranoia, he contemplated on his final task: finding Rioichi Cooper so he could deliver the raccoon's cane to his boss. Afterwards, he welcomed Murray — who was disguised as Madame Geisha — to the Geisha House. Spiked Sushi The Dragon Gates, which guarded the entrance to El Jefe's palace, were patrolled by several guards at all times. If the Cooper Gang was to gain access to the palace, they would need to get rid of the guards first. To do so, Bentley tasked Rioichi with collecting from the Sashimi Caverns two samples of the Spiky Wall Climber, which secreted a mild toxin that could act as a sedative. He warned Rioichi, however, not to be knocked out by the substance himself. Rioichi then began collecting the samples while avoiding or dealing with Rat Henchmen and Mammoth Lighting Bugs. After he collected the needed amounts, he departed from the caverns. Altitude Sickness (section needed) The Getaway Sly defeats El Jefe, then they take him back to the present and gets arrested by Interpol and Feudal Japan is free from his dictatorship. The gang leaves Rioichi and moves to the next ancestor: "Tennessee Kid" Cooper in Cotton Mouth Bluff. Treasures and loot Treasures: Loot: *Mahjong tile *Kabuki mask *Ivory chopsticks Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the 1980 song by The Vapors of the same name. Category:Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time episodes